Geoff
Geoff, labeled The Funniest Guy Around, was a contestant on Total Drama Around the World, as a member of the Destroying Dragons. Geoff is considered one of the top ten heroes of the series, and returns to compete again in Total Drama Heroes Vs. Villains, as a member of the Heroic Hippos. Personality Geoff may not be the smartest contestant in the bunch, but he loves people and is always up for any challenge Chris has in store. He has a habit of addressing everyone as "dude" or "bro/brah," depending on the gender. He is extremely fun-loving, believing that life is short and if someone "doesn't stop and have a party every Monday, Tuesday, Wednesday, Thursday, Friday, Saturday, Sunday, they're going to regret it." Geoff's big heart doesn't exclude even the more reserved. However, given enough motivation, he won't hesitate to pay people back for their misdeeds. Geoff's caring way automatically clicks with Bridgette's, and upon the formation of their relationship, the two are inseparable. In Total Drama Action, his popularity with the others is threatened when Geoff becomes an egotistical, sadistic "Captain Hollywood" with a personality similar to that of Chris'. He mercilessly tortures the eliminated contestants on the Total Drama Aftermath chair for ratings, and even goes as far as insulting Bridgette, prompting her to end their union. It ends up being extremely short-lived though, as a group turns Geoff's own tool against him and reminds him of who he really is. Total Drama Around the World Geoff returns to compete in Total Drama Around the World, here to win the season. Bridgette and Geoff relationship stays intact as the season begins, as seen when Geoff is worried when Bridgette falls out the plane. As Alejandro is introduced and lands on top of Geoff, this starts off their long fought out conflict over the season. As the challenge begins, Geoff teams up with Bridgette and Harold, later being joined by Mike as well. As Geoff finds his passport under a sleeping bear, Geoff lands on team two. Saddened that he is not on Bridgette's team, he ends up convincing Chris to switch him and Sadie. When announced that his team is known as the Destroying Dragons, Geoff loves the name, considering dragons in general radical. After winning the previous challenge, Geoff relaxes in first class along with his teammates. He friendly agrees with Trent when he says it's good to be in first class. As the challenge begins, Geoff follows Brick's lead and is amazed when Brick and Lightning reach the top of the wall extremely fast. As soon as Geoff reaches the top, Geoff is one of the only contestants to show concern of Staci when she cries out for help. When Alejandro grabs Bridgette's hand to pull her up the wall, Geoff glares at him, warning Alejandro to keep away from Bridgette if he knows what's good for him, laughing at Alejandro when Bridgette says that she doesn't need his help. Alejandro drops Bridgette, and Geoff, along with Trent, hoists her up. When his team wins the first part of the challenge, Geoff rubs his victory in Alejandro's face. When asked who his team want to send home from the Underdog Unicorns, Geoff agrees that they should send Izzy home. Geoff relaxes in first class with his teammates once again in Egyptian Torture. When Courtney comes to the challenge and Bridgette greets her, Geoff questions why she's even still friends with Courtney. Geoff congratulates his team when they do well in the challenge again. When choosing a Unicorn to send home again, Geoff is unsure on who to pick, and when Staci is eliminated, he waves at her, being shocked that she is eliminated. In Korean Pop Quizzing, Amy awkwardly mentions that she likes partying like Geoff does and sheepishly smiles. Not noticing her nervousness, Geoff only loves the mention of the word party, appreciating Amy's input. Geoff's happy mood is interrupted by Alejandro waking up, irritating Geoff. Bridgette seems to almost fall for Alejandro's tricks, but stops herself by saying that she has a boyfriend, referring to Geoff. When Alejandro calls Bridgette beautiful, and that he'd never pass up on an opportunity to talk to her, Geoff warns him to back off, and assures him that Bridgette will never fall for any more of his tricks. Geoff runs to the challenge along with the rest of his team. Geoff asks Brick what the team plan is this time, and Brick says that they climb different sides. Geoff asks the rest of his team if they're there, causing them to tell him that they are. Geoff doesn't mind when his team arrives second, saying that they at least don't have to vote someone off. When the Dragons win once again, Geoff cheers for all of them. In first class, Geoff tells his team that it's like being at a beach. While Geoff naps, Alejandro privately congratulates Bridgette on the win. Bridgette is flattered and thanks him, even though she hates him. Trent elbows Geoff and tells him that Al is talking to Geoff's girl. Seeing Bridgette blush by Alejandro makes Geoff yell at Alejandro that he better not be here tomorrow. Geoff is seen overly confident about his team over the past four episodes, as they have yet to lose a challenge.When Alejandro takes his shirt off to put on Bridgette, Geoff slaps the shirt away. Alejandro confronts Geoff in saying that he at least gave Bridgette his shirt, but Geoff utters that Alejandro shouldn't even try to test his patience. While freezing, Bridgette says that she really needs warmth. Alejandro tells her that he would've given her a shirt if Geoff hadn't slapped it away, glaring at Geoff. To prove him wrong, Geoff lends Bridgette his shirt. When his team arrive to the challenge, Geoff asks his captain Brick where they should look. When Brick tells his team to go help Trent, Geoff helps him up. While he is losing against Alejandro in the challenge, Geoff says in the confessional that he doesn't mind that, but hates losing to Alejandro of all people. While his team are losing, Geoff supports them in trying to win. Geoff is seen dissapointed when his team lose for the first time. Geoff votes off Brick, but says that it was very hard for him to do. Geoff is happy when he's called safe. When he discovers Bridgette is safe, he makes out with her. He's worried at first when she's told that she did get votes, but once he realizes that she's still safe, he goes back to making out with her. Geoff apologizes to Brick for voting for him, and when he sees Amy with a devastated face, he appears to feel bad about his vote. In Jamaica Man!, Geoff mentions to his team that he still feels bad about voting off Brick, and asks who they should now have as captain, to which Amy and Trent reply that he should be. Geoff is flattered and mentions that he was a captain of a bunch of guys when the teams merged in Total Drama Island. When the contestants are told that they're arriving in Jamaica, Geoff is a little excited, wondering if they could be meeting DJ. He thinks it's cool to be going to Jamaica, and tries to cheer Amy up when he sees her continuing to cry. When Alejandro calls him a racist for thinking DJ would be in Jamaica, Geoff tells him to shut up, arguing that he's only hoping DJ is there. Amy and Geoff start to bond even more, where Geoff is starting to cheer up Amy about Brick's elimination. Sadie goes over to Geoff and Amy and asks if they're eliminating Trent. Geoff is unsure, but Amy believes that Geoff will vote her off. He assures her that he won't, asking why she thinks she's terrible when she's just as equally awesome as the rest of the team. In Indian Dance, Sadie asks Geoff why he's always so happy, but he wonders why shouldn't he be. Sadie is irritated by Geoff and says in the confessional that he needs to go quickly. As a team, Geoff tells them they should make the formation of a tower. When LeShawna comes to the challenge, Geoff nonchalantly greets her. Geoff asks if any other cool people are coming. As Trent dances for his team, Geoff tells him that they'll follow his lead. Geoff does a surf-like dance in the challenge. While the Dragons dance, Sadie uses a shiny object to blind all of them, including Geoff. Because of this, this leads to Geoff's team losing. However, Geoff and his teammates attempt by sucking up to Chris, however to no avail. Geoff, despite being friends with Trent, is annoyed at him costing the Dragons the challenge, saying that Trent is to blame. Geoff discovers that Trent voted off Bridgette and feels betrayed by him, even after Trent apologizes. Not wanting to vote for any of his three teammates, Geoff wastes his vote on Chris, irritating Chris. Geoff gulps when it's between Bridgette and Trent for elimination. He screams sadly when it seems that Bridgette is eliminated, but is relieved when she's safe. As Trent jumps off the plane, Geoff waves at him but looks concerned when Trent injures himself off a mountain, saying that it's going to leave a mark. Geoff hopes that he doesn't have to vote off Amy and Bridgette in Australian Rivals, as they are the last three left on their team. Geoff along with the rest of the cast are shocked and annoyed when Commando Zoey turns up and takes control over Zoey, because of Trent's elimination. When Amy competes in the first round of boxing, Geoff cheers her on. Geoff realizes that if Anne Maria and Zoey tire each other out, Amy can finish them, and continues to cheer for Bridgette, also telling Bridgette to do the same. In his round, Geoff faces off against Alejandro and Lightning. Geoff starts punching Lightning, but is throttled by him. Alejandro also clocks Geoff. After he repeatedly punches Geoff, Lightning angrily says that Geoff should just let the "Real men" fight. Geoff gets up and punches Lightning again. After both gang up on Geoff, despite his best efforts, he's knocked out with Lightning calling him a stoner. Geoff boos Alejandro when he's called safe. Even though he was violently punched by Lightning, Geoff doesn't seem to harbor bad feelings towards him, as he calls him smart when he chants to Sadie that he got her out, admiring Lightning's so-called "intellect." Geoff is very excited when he hears the news of the team's merging in Aloha, Merge! In the challenge, everyone is put into groups of two. Geoff would love to be in a group with Bridgette, but is in one with Beth. He doesn't seem to mind being in one with her. The contestants must make a dummy of a past contestant and throw it in a volcano. Geoff and Beth create a Staci dummy. Geoff seems to compliment Staci, calling her an open contestant who says how she feels, feeling somewhat bad for her. As Beth and Geoff run up the volcano, Beth is tackled by Alejandro but Geoff creates a diversion by tackling Alejandro. He yells at Beth to run with the dummy to the volcano so that they can win, but is defeated. Geoff is very upset when Alejandro gets immunity, as he can't eliminate him now. With Alejandro safe, Geoff votes off Zoey, terrified and slightly annoyed of her, calling her scarier than hail, and is thrilled when she's eliminated. .]] As Geoff continues the game in African Safari, he cannot decide who out of the remaining seven contestants he should target, as he feels he is on good terms with everyone, besides Alejandro. To ensure his safety, Alejandro makes up a lie about Geoff to Bridgette, saying that Geoff said that Anne Maria had a nice body. Bridgette pretends to believe Alejandro and says in the confessional that she's only playing along. As Amy and Geoff talk to each other in South Africa, Bridgette starts to become worried that Geoff may be cheating on her with the other girls. When the challenge is said to be judged on being with different animals, Lightning criticizes Geoff, comparing Amy to an animal and that Geoff is already with an animal, making him the winner. Geoff is told that he will be paired with the lion. He tries to act friendly, but the lion roars, making Geoff gulp. He asks Chris how he can even tame a lion, but Chris says that they just need to come up with some good tricks. When Geoff has to perform with the lion, the lion does not listen and rather starts chasing Geoff instead. Chris scores Geoff a 5\10, terrified of lawsuits and that Geoff almost gave him a heart attack. Ella scores him a 3\10 as not much went into the performance, as does Dawn for the same reasons, giving Geoff the worst score. Geoff ends up voting for Alejandro, but is shocked to find out that Bridgette had voted him off. He asks Bridgette what he could've done to deserve this vote, while Alejandro laughs at Geoff's misfortune. When Alejandro reveals to Geoff that he has made up lies about him to other contestants that has made Geoff an easy target, Geoff is furious, and is extremely distressed when Bridgette is eliminated. Geoff is seen saddened by Bridgette's elimination, and is mad at Alejandro in London the Ripper. Because of the lies Alejandro has spread between the contestants, Geoff seems to be on the outs with Amy. Amy is the only person to attempt at cheering up Geoff about his girlfriends elimination. In the riddle challenge, Geoff is annoyed by Alejandro surpassing him in every round of the challenge. Geoff earns immunity after a couple of rounds in the challenge, and is even hugged by Amy. Geoff rubs his victory in Alejandro's face, and laughs when Alejandro suggests double immunity, saying that Alejandro shut up. Geoff asks everyone why he's so ignored, but Lightning lashes out at him and yells that nobody cares, making Geoff back away slowly. Geoff tries to tell Anne Maria, Beth, and Lightning that Alejandro is messing with all of them. When Geoff is safe, he tells the others how great it is but is ignored by everyone but Amy. He's very happy when Alejandro is eliminated, rubbing his victory in Alejandro's face. He's terrified though when Lightning yells at everyone for eliminating Alejandro, including Geoff. In first class, Geoff relaxes peacefully and mentions how happy he is that Alejandro is finally eliminated. He suddenly hears commotion in economy class, and finds Lightning yelling to everyone about how angry he is that Alejandro was voted off. Geoff sees Amy crying when Lightning insults her, and asks that Lightning stop, but Lightning continues to yell angrily at Geoff. Geoff is seen to be worried when Amy runs off crying, and is slightly irritated by Lightning, but tries to hold it in. In Fallout of the Alejandro Extermination, Geoff sings about how happy he is that Alejandro has been eliminated, while Lightning criticizes everyone including Geoff for voting off Alejandro. Afterwards, Lightning warns Geoff that he's next, frightening Geoff. In the challenge, Lightning easily manages to earn immunity, worrying Geoff at elimination, as he thinks he may be next since everyone has stopped trusting him lately. Geoff is about to be eliminated before Lightning is taken away from the competition. Geoff joins the final four in The Big Apple, and is seen very proud to have made it this far. During the challenge, Geoff is partnered up with Alejandro and Sky, which angers Geoff that he's with Alejandro again, but is happy to meet Sky. Geoff warns Sky that she doesn't fall into Alejandro's evil plans. At the challenge, Geoff wishes luck to everyone, and reluctantly includes Alejandro as he's on his side. After Anne Maria wins immunity, Geoff congratulates her and she now has the option to eliminate someone. She eliminates Geoff as a strategical move, implying that she learned that Alejandro was lying off-screen. She apologizes for eliminating him, to which he replies by friendly agreeing with her. Amy on the other hand is devastated as Geoff really did a breakthrough on her. In Geoff's elimination song, everyone sings about how they feel about Geoff's elimination, while he says his friendly goodbyes before jumping out of the plane. Before her performance in French Talent Contest, Amy briefly mentions Geoff, saying that a "good friend of hers" inspired her to be happier, referring to Geoff. Geoff along with the rest of the eliminated cast return to cheer on the remaining finalists in Gladiatorial Finale! Geoff is seen too busy to be paying attention, as he just makes out with Bridgette. However, its later revealed that he's rooting for Amy to win. As the finalists choose their helpers, Geoff is chosen by Amy, along with Bridgette and Brick. Geoff is seen helping Amy throughout the episode, but is taken out of the challenge when he sacrfies himself for Brick, who later avenges Geoff by taking out Staci. Out of adrenaline for Amy winning, Geoff kisses Bridgette, before changing this into making out with her. While doing this, he moans and mutters that it's the "best finale ever.", while also saying it's as amazing as Bridgette's lips. The two are seen continuing making out when Chris announces the end of the season. Total Drama Heroes Vs. Villains Appearances Statistics